Some embodiments disclosed herein relate to semiconductor devices. More particularly, some embodiments relate to highly integrated dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices.
In a highly integrated semiconductor device, a wiring structure having a low resistance and a reduced parasitic capacitance is needed.